Przybysz
by Rozalka
Summary: Pojawił się… Właściwie nie wiadomo kiedy. Wiosną na pewno, gdzieś pod koniec Sulimë, między późnym popołudniem, a wczesnym rankiem. Po siódmej rano już był. Tak to właśnie wyglądało, jakby po prostu nagle był. I miał się bardzo postarać, żeby nie odwrócić biegu historii.


Pojawił się… Właściwie nie wiadomo kiedy. Wiosną na pewno, gdzieś pod koniec Sulimë, między późnym popołudniem, a wczesnym rankiem. Po siódmej rano już był. Tak to właśnie wyglądało, jakby po prostu nagle był. Oczywiście musiał skądś przyjść, może z głębi lądu, a może nadbrzeżem. Nie przypłynął w każdym razie, statek w zatoce nie uszedłby niczyjej uwagi. Z takąż samą pewnością można było stwierdzić, że nie pojawił się w rozbłysku magicznego ognia ani nie nadleciał rydwanem napędzanym boską mocą przy wtórze trąb Majarów.

Jakkolwiek absurdalnie to brzmi, zwyczajnie był. Stał sobie niemal po kolana w wodzie, nie zadbawszy o wcześniejsze zdjęcie wysokich butów ani podróżnego płaszcza i patrzył jak znikają ostatnie różowe obłoczki i niebo staje się zupełnie niebieskie. Przyglądał się temu też tak jakoś rozpaczliwie zwyczajnie. Bez nostalgii, tęsknoty czy czegokolwiek.

Z kwadrans zajęło mu zorientowanie się, że jest obserwowany. Odwrócił się tyłem do przesmyku prowadzącego do morza, a zrobił to z wprost absurdalną gracją jak na kogoś stojącego w wodzie głębokiej tylko trochę mniej niż na pół metra.

Zadarł głowę i krzyknął:

- Círdan Budowniczy Okrętów. Władca Przystani. Nigdy nie widziałem Mithlondu – dodał i odwrócił na chwilę głowę po raz kolejny obejmując wzrokiem zatokę Lhûn.

- Warte nadrobienia – Círdan z łokciami opartymi na balustradzie tarasu i brodą wspartą na dłoniach przelotnie pomyślał, że to istny przejaw łaski Valarów, że dzień jest zadziwiająco bezwietrzny i nie muszą się do siebie drzeć w groteskowej próbie komunikacji z góry skazanej na niepowodzenie.

Nie zauważył, że nieznajomy się nie przedstawił. Nie zwrócił na to uwagi także nikt po nim.

Za to nie zdziwił się, że jego własna tożsamość nie stanowiła tajemnicy. Spędził nad Szarymi Przystaniami jedną erę i był na naprawdę dobrej drodze, żeby spędzić tam kolejną, więc doprawdy parę osób go już znało nawet jeśli on ich nie. Właściwie nawet nie kojarzył ich w przeważającej większości, ale z natury był miły. To taka część bycia elfem.

- Mogę zaproponować śniadanie? – zapytał.

Przybysz ochoczo pokiwał głową i wyszedł na brzeg, trochę ciężko, powoli pokonując opór wody, w której trudno się przemieszczać w butach. Miał tak porażająco niebieskie oczy, że widać to było z dobrych kilku metrów. Przeszedł przez miniaturową, wpół kamienistą, wpół piaszczystą plażę i dotarł do schodów, które prowadziły prosto na taras widokowy. Prosz, przykładowe domostwo kogoś z rodu Telerich. Im nie wystarczała świadomość obecności wody, musieli posiadać na nią dobry widok, na wypadek gdyby chcieli sprawdzić czy jest ta woda na pewno i możliwe małą odległość od wspomnianej wody, gdyby nagle odczuli przemożną potrzebę przekonania się, że nie uciekła i do niej pójść. Gwoli ścisłości Przybysz, który nie zyskał w czasie swej podróży innego miana, więc nazywany jest Przybyszem przez wielkie „P" i w zupełności na to zasługuje, nie miał absolutnie nic przeciwko wodzie. Wręcz przeciwnie, uważał morza, jeziora, strumienie i inne takie za absolutnie czarujące.

Gdy Przybysz stanął naprzeciw niego Círdan Szkutnik odkrył zadziwiającą rzecz – był strasznie wysoki, naprawdę. Przed ostatnie dwie ery tylko jedna osoba, którą spotkał była od niego wyższa, ale ten tutaj najwyraźniej przerósł także Celeborna. Poza tym zupełnie białe włosy sięgały mu aż do połowy ud, były bardzo długie, nawet jak na elfa – a to najwyraźniej był elf. No i wspomniane oczy w dziwny sposób balansujące pomiędzy niebieskim, a szarym kolorem, bardzo wyraziste, kojarzące się jakoś tak trochę z głębokim, czystym morzem, a trochę z nieograniczoną przestrzenią nad wysokimi górami, dostępną tylko orłom. W opowieściach bardzo dużo mówi się o pięknych oczach, najczęściej zresztą kobiecych, ale tak naprawdę trudno spotkać kogoś kto po prostu ma w nich coś tak niesamowitego.

To te oczy coś niecoś od razu Círdanowi powiedziały, było w nich coś zbyt czystego jak na to męczące Śródziemie. Było w nich światło Zachodu.

- To zły czas na oddalanie się od Valinoru – powiedział łagodnie zapraszającym gestem wskazując ku wnętrzu swego domu – Zły też na rozmowy na nieprzyjemne tematy. Przynajmniej na pusty żołądek – dodał przy okazji machając beztrosko ręką widząc jak Przybysz zerka na swoje mokre, oblepione piachem obuwie oraz płaszcz, prawdy mówiąc, przypominający jakieś martwe zwierzę – Tu i tak jest co chwila pełno tego nieszczęsnego piasku. Wiatr go z upodobaniem roznosi.

- Och, to niezbyt przyjemnie.

- Mnóstwo roboty z zamiataniem i często sypie w oczy, ale to żywioł. Jakiż ma sens zżymanie się na wiatr? Czy damy radę nagiąć go ku swej woli?

Przybysz przechylił głowę, spojrzał w górę i wzruszył ramionami, więc Círdan uznał, że nie ma ochoty na takie filozoficzne rozprawy. Zaprowadził gościa do jadalni, która zresztą służyła mu za parę innych pomieszczeń przy okazji i wyszedł energicznym, sprężystym krokiem z unoszącą się za nim falą srebrnych włosów.

Przybysz nie otrzymał wyraźnego zakazu oddychania i poruszania się, rozpoczął więc zwiedzanie. Zostawił płaszcz na oparciu najbliższego krzesła, splótł ręce za plecami i zaczął się przechadzać miarowym krokiem. Potężne przeszklone drzwi prowadzące prosto na taras widokowy wpuszczały mnóstwo światła, a z zewnątrz miały przytwierdzone coś na kształt przerośniętych okiennic, którymi można było je zasłonić podczas szczególnie upartego sztormu, który zapewne nie omieszkałby powybijać cudownych, przejrzystych szyb, wartych zresztą fortunę. Poza serwowaniem ogromnej porcji promieni słonecznych drzwi owe umożliwiały podziwianie całej niemal zatoki Lhûn, bardzo pięknej samej w sobie. Choć szczerze mówiąc to wnętrze domu wydawało się akurat bardziej interesujące. Nieszczególnie zaskakujące, ostatecznie przydomku "Szkutnik" nie dostaje się za piękne oczy, ale… ludzie, jakie to było cudowne. Mapy. Mapy duże i małe, kolorowe i czarno-białe, starannie wymalowane albo najwyraźniej nabazgrane na odwrocie resztek listu, całe i w kawałkach, a wszystkie albo pokryte notatkami albo z poprzyczepianymi karteczkami z uwagami. Położenia szlaków handlowych, tych lokalnych i tych ogromnych, obiegających cały kontynent, prądy morskie, częściej występujące wiatry, wiry, mielizny, zdradliwe przesmyki i setki innych adnotacji w różnych językach.

Stojący na środku pomieszczenia długi stół, taki na kilkanaście osób, w połowie pokryty został kartami z rysunkami – pomieszanymi zresztą z mapami – przedstawiającymi statki albo jakieś ich poszczególne kawałki. Żagle, dzioby, galiony i inne części o specyficznych nazwach jak rakslot, kausza albo knaga wantowa.

Przybysz rozpoznał je tylko dlatego, że były starannie podpisane, nawet te niedokończone albo ledwie zaczęte. Sam nigdy w życiu nie odgadłby co jest czym. W każdym razie niczego nie dotykał w obawie dokonania niechcący jakiś zniszczeń. Zostawił stół i przeniósł się pod ściany. Przelotnie zanotował, że na okiennych parapetach stoją co najmniej trzy rośliny podobno nieobecne w Śródziemiu od, powiedzmy, czterech tysięcy lat i pochylił się nad stolikami i regałami z półkami wypełnionymi modelami – miniaturkami wspomnianych rakslotów, knag i Valarowie wiedząc czego jeszcze, a także całych statków. Przy jednym z nich zatrzymał się na dłużej. W skali 1:1 chyba byłby bardzo duży, całkiem biały i z potężnym łbem łabędzia z przodu. Przybysz nie wiedział czy to dziób czy galion czy może tak rzeźbiony dziób jest równocześnie galionem.

Żegluga i szkutnictwo były strasznie skomplikowane.

Ale łabędź już nie - Alaquondë. Łabędzia Przystań. Największy port Telerich na wybrzeżu Amanu.

- Tym sam wrócę – powiedział Círdan opierając się o framugę drzwi, gdy dwoje innych elfów rozstawiało różne naczynia na stole, starannie omijając tę jego część pokrytą kartami – Pewnego dnia, gdy skończy się czas Pierworodnych i kiedy tą częścią świata zaczną rządzić ludzie, a my będziemy mogli wreszcie odpocząć i powrócić do Błogosławionych Krain. Ten żaglowiec zabierze resztki tego co najpiękniejsze z powrotem na Zachód.

- Nikt już tu nie przypływa? – zapytał Przybysz kierując wzrok na rozmówcę.

- Wręcz przeciwnie, coraz liczniej odpływają. To nie są dobre czasy. Jeśli Gorthaur jeszcze nic nie robi to chyba tylko dlatego, żeby nacieszyć się napięciem panującym w całym Śródziemiu – Círdan wskazał gościowi krzesło, zwrócił uwagę na jego brwi nagle ściągnięte w zamyśleniu i sam usiadł – My, elfowie i nasz upór w nadawaniu nazw rzeczom. Nawet tym, które mają już własne – pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem – Gorthaur to ten Majar, którego od początku czasów zwano Sauronem. Bardzo stara się zastąpić Morgotha, który tak dawno został pokonany. I przyznaję, po każdej porażce powraca z uporem godnym swojego pana – dodał po namyśle – I w takim czasie tu przybyłeś.

- Wyruszam na wschód – obwieścił elf wbijając spojrzenie swoich niebieskich oczu w małe warzywko trzymane w palcach – Pokręcę się trochę tu, trochę tam. Szukam kogoś. Chyba przypłynął całkiem niedawno. Nazywał się Olórin – podniósł wzrok z nadzieją.

Szkutnik wsparł brodę na dłoniach i zamyślił się. Zanim jednak odpłynął całkowicie zauważył konsternację gościa.

- Pewnie nie jecie czegoś takiego w Błogosławionych Krainach – zreflektował się. Pobieżnie wytłumaczył czym są poszczególne potrawy i co do czego pasuje. Podróżnicy z Zachodu zawsze znajdowali w Śródziemiu wiele nowych dlań rzeczy, ale z drugiej strony po raz pierwszy widział, żeby ktoś taką fascynacją obdarzał kurczaka na zimno. Cóż, bywa.

Olórin. Naturalnie słyszał kiedyś to imię, natomiast Manwë wie kiedy. W jakich okolicznościach? To oczywiste – ów Olonir niegdyś przypłynął do Śródziemia bądź z niego odpłynął albo jedno i drugie. Tak jak prawie wszyscy, z którymi styczność miał Círdan. Był Władcą Przystani i Budowniczym Okrętów, umożliwiał elfom podróże tam i z powrotem.

No i sporadycznie gościł floty wojenne. Ale to naprawdę rzadko. Okazyjnie.

-/-

Trzeci dzień Círdan miał zajęty stół w jadalni. Jednak nie był to jedyny stół w domostwie, uznał więc, że da się z tym żyć.

Przybysz kopiował sobie mapy. Za pozwoleniem, oczywiście poza tym z grubsza i w dość dużej skali. Gdyby się uparł na szczegóły, miałby przed sobą kilkadziesiąt lat pełnych kartografii. Ale się nie uparł, więc szło mu szybko nawet jeśli babrał się z kolorami. Primo jak chciał lasy na zielono, a wodę na niebiesko – jego sprawa, secundo skoro sprawiały mu te wzorki tyle radości to tym bardziej nikt mu tuszu nie żałował. Z kolei gdy na mapie zabrakło czegoś ważnego, Szkutnik mu to litościwie podopisywał.

Círdan nie tylko polubił nowego znajomego, był do niego przywiązany na poziomie bardziej metafizycznym. Śródziemie to nie był dom. Śródziemie wykańczało. Gdy pojawiał się tam ktoś z Nieśmiertelnych Krain działał jak magnes. Był takim kawałkiem innego świata, tego właściwego, na który można było chociaż popatrzeć. Chodził żwawiej, śmiał się żywiej, nawet oddychał pełniejszą piersią.

Elfowie nie umierają, ale mogą się zmęczyć życiem. I to jest jeszcze gorsze.

Na szczęście mieli też pozwolenie na powrót do Amanu, ale niektórzy – tak jak Círdan – musieli czekać aż nadejdzie właściwy czas, więc póki co spędzał całe dnie z Przybyszem chłonąc jego jasną, młodzieńczą aurę. Pokazał mu zabudowania wokół zatoki w tym stocznie, gdzie cały czas wrzała praca i gdzie w odosobnieniu czekał ten, który miał być ostatnim żaglowcem opuszczającym Śródziemie. Od czasu powstania jego modelu zaszło wiele poprawek, co usłyszawszy Przybysz zmartwił się, że dziób nie był już ogromną łabędzią głową, a został jedynie uwieńczony rzeźbą łabędzia z rozpostartymi skrzydłami. Czyli taki zwykły galion. Nic z tych rzeczy. Zmiany zaszły na poziomach tych wszystkich elementów o pokręconych nazwach, a całokształt był taki jaki być powinien – biały żaglowiec w kształcie łabędzia. Zupełnie taki jak te cumujące w Alaquondë przed tysącami lat. Z jakiegoś powodu było to dla elfa z Amanu bardzo kojące.

Ale dłuższe przebywanie w stoczniach i tak go nudziło. Lubił zagrzebywać się w mapach i obrazkach, jakby były lepsze niż autentyczne statki, mnóstwo uwagi poświęcał żywności – jak się okazało przerastała go sztuka kulinarna, od zagotowania wody poczynając – kartkował książki z biblioteczki, czytając co ciekawsze ustępy, a siedząc sam zdawał się gadać do siebie – jak się okazało, jednak nucił lub cicho śpiewał – jakby nie mógł znieść ciszy. Mówił i pisał cały czas używając quenya, ale znał inne języki oraz żywił głęboką awersję do zasłon. Takich normalnych wiszących na oknach. Gdyby pozbawiono go możliwości patrzenia na gwiazdy, chybaby uwiądł z rozpaczy. Choć to było oczywiste, bo wszyscy elfowie niezmiernie kochali gwiazdy. Elbereth stworzyła je specjalnie dla nich, żeby nie obudzili się w ciemności i się nie bali, a mieli otworzyć oczy właśnie w momencie, gdy skończyła i pierwszym co ujrzeli był jaśniejący nieboskłon. Dlatego Vardę czcili ponad innych Valarów.

Przybysz wyglądał nocą przez okno czasem nawet wychodząc z łóżka i opierając się o parapet. Wyłączał się wtedy częściowo jak wówczas, gdy Círdan ujrzał go po raz pierwszy i tak długo zajęło mu zarejestrowanie obecności Szkutnika. Spoglądał w niebo z jakimś półnabożnym –półczułym wzrokiem, który nawet jak na elfie standardy był trochę przesadny (choć, kto wie, może jednak typowy dla mieszkańców Amanu). Ale bardzo lubił też wschody słońca. Przypatrywał się starannie jak kolory zmieniają się powyżej horyzontu, a przez resztę dnia nieboskłon już go tak nie interesował.

Sporadyczne i dość spontaniczne wpadanie trans czy też śnienie na jawie z nieokreślonych z reguły – dla Círdana – powodów czyniło go trochę niezdarnym w takich momentach, ale zwykle nie działa mu się krzywda.

Dobra, raz wpadł do zatoki, ale naprawdę szybko się wtedy otrząsnął i wygrzebał. Pływać umiał.

Poza tym Przybysz posługiwał się bronią z zabójczą precyzją, a refleks miał wprost niewyobrażalny. Dwa łuki – długi i refleksyjny – plus niezbędne doń dodatki stanowiły właściwie większą część jego bagażu. Wyprawił się z nimi do najbliższego lasu już pierwszego dnia dla upewnienia się, że nic się nie obluzowało i funkcjonuje bez zarzutu. No i funkcjonowało.

Kto chce inaczej interpretować królika postrzelonego z trzystu metrów prosto w tchawicę – droga wolna.

Wreszcie mapa została ukończona i Círdan zdecydował się ofiarować Przybyszowi konia na pożegnanie. Do ewentualnego zwrotu (jeśli będzie co zwracać i kto miał zwracać, skoro facet jedzie na ten wschód). Miał kilka wierzchowców i naprawdę mógł jednego odżałować. Więc odżałował wysoką, siwą jabłkowitą klacz i pewien zapas jedzenia dla niej i dla jeźdźca.

Z samym gościem było się już pożegnać dużo trudniej. W Mithlondzie wiecznie ktoś przebywał, elfowie przychodzili i odchodzili, czekali na statki, na znajomych i tak dalej, ale z dawien dawna nie pojawił się nikt z Nieśmiertelnych Krain i prawie na pewno nigdy nie przybył żaden elf o takim wyglądzie i takim głosie.

Vanyarowie nie oddalili się od Valinoru. To byłoby absurdalne.

A przez ostatnie siedem tysięcy lat Círdan widział całkiem sporą liczbę rzeczy, które galopem i ze śpiewem na ustach wypadały daleko poza granice absurdu i było im z tym dobrze wbrew ogólnemu zniesmaczeniu i zażenowaniu opinii publicznej, tak więc coraz bardziej skłaniał się ku przekonaniu, że właśnie jeden Vanyar odwiedził Śródziemie.

Dwie rzeczy nie chciały jednak dać Szkutnikowi spokoju – primo kim był ów Olórin, który zupełnie bezczelnie pałętał mu się gdzieś na samej granicy pamięci i pewnie postanowi wpaść, gdy będzie zdecydowanie za późno. Dodatkowo Władca Przystani był głęboko przeświadczony, że problem ten jest banalnie prosty i gdy wreszcie sobie wszystko przypomni będzie musiał uczciwie zwyzywać się od idiotów i przejść do szerokiego wachlarzu epitetów na takie okazje.

Secundo – jak, na niebiosa, ten domniemany Vanyar dostał się do Śródziemia?

-/-

Godzinę drogi od Szarych Przystani wspomniany domniemany Vanyar jechał przed siebie kompletnie nieświadomy rozetek Círdana. Gdyby jednak zdawał sobie z nich sprawę, byłoby mu prawdopodobnie strasznie głupio, że do co najmniej jednej z nich przyczynił się niepotrzebnie. Naprawdę nie wiedział gdzie przebywał Olórin ani za kogo się aktualnie podawał, ale w ogóle nie było mu to potrzebne. Nie dla niego przybył do Śródziemia. Czemu zaś przybył obiecał solennie nikomu nie mówić.

Sytuacja w położonym daleko na zachodzie Amanie, kraju miodem i mlekiem płynącym, prezentowała się następująco – Valarowie wiedzieli, że tam, za morzem, własnie teraz dobiega końca epoka Pierworodnych, choć nie mogli stwierdzić kiedy to się stanie dokładnie. Byli świętymi, nie bogami. Rozumieli jednak, że za moment elfowie zaczną powracać do Amanu i zapowiadało się, że zrobią to masowo. Mogli się spodziewać nie tylko z dawna nie widzianych Elfów Wysokiego Rodu – co było bardzo miłą perspektywą – ale Moriquendich, tych, którzy nigdy nawet nie zbliżyli się do Błogosławionych Krain. Z takimi, szczerze powiedziawszy, mieli kontakt tylko raz i to niebezpośredni.

Delikatniej się chyba ująć nie da, że przeprawili się przez morze z monstrualną armią, przeszli przez Śródziemie podchodząc do samego Utumno, które oblegali przez siedem lat, a w skutek ogólnych działań wojennych ziemia drżała, niebo pokrywała czerwona łuna, ląd się zapadał, powstawały nowe zatoki i rzeki…

Elfowie nie widzieli wtedy samych Valarów, ale jakoś nie uszły ich uwagi efekty ich działalności i chociaż wojna ta była prowadzona w ich, elfów, obronie to faktycznie mogli żywić uzasadnione obawy przed Władcami Ardy. Co sugerowało, że po przybyciu do Amanu po zakończeniu Trzeciej Ery to może nie być takie proste, że wszyscy razem zatańczą kadryla i będzie z głowy.

Wtedy Manwë, Odwieczny Król, zauważył, że ma braki w kadrze.

Ilúvatar jakoś nie ufundował im Valara od_ public relations_.

Ale Manwë nigdy nie kwestionował decyzji swojego Stwórcy – dlatego też zajmował stanowisko, jakie zajmował – i uznał, że w takim razie muszą poradzić sobie sami i nie przerasta to najwyraźniej ich możliwości.

Plan objawił się następująco - trzeba kogoś wysłać do Śródziemia, żeby wszystko pooglądał. Pobieżnie, ale inaczej się nie dało, brakło czasu. Podróż miała być króciutka, trwać zaledwie ludzki rok, mgnienie oka. Dla elfów już był to moment, ich rok trwał sto czterdzieści cztery razy dłużej, a Valarowie w ogóle mieli niewyobrażalne problemy, żeby pojąć tak małą jednostkę czasu.

Ale uznali, że mogą to zrobić. Mogą znaleźć kogoś i wysłać do Śródziemia w ramach ich ostatniej interwencji w losy świata. Interwencji malutkiej, bo co jak co, ale Przybysz miał niczego nie ruszać. Miał pooglądać i zapamiętać, a nie odwracać bieg historii.

Tak, w roku 3010, na osiem lat przed Wielkimi Latami i jedenaście lat przed końcem Trzeciej Ery w Śródziemiu pojawił się pierwszy w historii turysta.

-/-

1) Nie brać powyższego na poważnie, na litość boską.

2) Nie pytać nawet jak relatywnie małe są szanse, że kiedykolwiek to skończę.

3) Wyrażenia elfowie i krasnoludowie są zasadniczo niepoprawne, ale będą używane z uporem maniaka. Tolkien zaczął te gramatyczne zabawy, nie ja.

4) Pomocniczek sfrustrowanego czytelnika, który dostaje histerii od ilości nazw własnych (i może przyłączyć się do mojego pragnienia wymordowania całej rasy elfów, która uznała, że jeśli coś ma nazwę, to nie jest to dobra nazwa, jeśli nie jest w sindarinie, a najlepiej jeszcze quenya + przyda się siedem określeń zamiennych i parę dobrych tytułów): **Aman** ("Błogosławione Królestwo", "Nieśmiertelne Kraje" i tak dalej) to kontent na zachodzie, **Valinor** to jego centralna kraina, gdzie mieści się główne miasto – **Valimar,** siedziba **Valarów** – "Obdarzonych Mocą","Potęg","Władców Ardy", czyli **Ainurów**, którzy zeszli na **Ardę** (Ziemię) na początku czasu i wzięli na siebie obowiązek rządzenia nią i strzeżenia jej. Ainurowie to "Święci", pierwsze istoty powołane do życia przez **Ilúvatara** ("Stwórcę","Jedynego"), czyli boga. Zwierzchnikiem Valarów jest** Manwë**. **Varda** zwana przez elfów Elbereth to jego żona. Do Ainurów zaliczamy też **Majarów**, czyli takich mniej fajnych Valarów. Jak ktoś ma jeszcze jakieś pytania to wytłumaczę.

5) Głupoty mogłam napisać straszliwe. Nie mówię o takich herezjach jak pomylenie Valinoru z Valimarem, ale w pewnym momencie udało mi się umieścić wschód słońca po stronie świata popularnie zwanej zachodem, więc nie ręczę za siebie.


End file.
